


Ties that Bind

by MegMarch1880



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Eowyn kicks butt, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegMarch1880/pseuds/MegMarch1880
Summary: Just because Faramir rarely loses his temper, doesn’t mean that it can’t be lost. Sometimes people push just a little to hard.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Lord of the Rings Secret Santa 2020





	Ties that Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitriona_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Caitriona_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caitriona_3) in the [LotR_SeSa_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/LotR_SeSa_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Faramir may be a warrior, but his greatest gifts to Gondor consist of his intellect and diplomacy. Most people don't see the hidden danger beneath his calm exterior. He enjoys watching people underestimate him, but even more, he enjoys watching them get unnerved by his warrior-princess wife. (Bonus points if Faramir gets to let out his warrior side to fight beside Éowyn. Extra bonus points if Boromir is around. And yet more bonus points if Aragorn and Arwen are amused by the show.)

He was calm. Yes, he had to be calm. For if he was going to have his turn after Eowyn had lost her temper, which he knew was likely since his wife well. Then he was going to have to be calm. Gondor had enough hot heads without him adding on. Up to and including their king, Aragorn.  
It helped of course that this diplomat had no idea that his left eyes slight twitch meant that he was getting frustrated. “He was a Steward of Gondor.” He could almost still hear his father saying. “ A steward did not lose their temper.”  
A voice that sounded much like his magnificent bride mildly pointed out that had not stopped his father on many many occasions. However, the lesson was good even if his father and even Boromir’s execution was sketchy at best. The diplomat was now looking back at Eowyn who was sitting next to him. “My lady, we have heard much of your skills in battle. Has your sword been retired now as the Steward of Gondor’s wife?”  
Faramir mentally sighed, there went the afternoon trade talks. Eowyn would have this man for dinner. Then King Aragorn wanted to have closed meeting with this man after dinner about the man’s interest in trading with King Thorin of Erebor.  
He saw the sweet smile on Eowyn’s face and he smirked slightly on second thought Aragorn might not having anyone to discuss things with.  
“My lord is very kind to be concerned about my sword remaining sharp. There is no need for such concern I continue to practice daily.”  
“So my king you allow such things?”  
Faramir couldn’t help it and a small snort escaped, “My lord, how much do you remember of the War of the Ring?”  
The diplomat had the grace to look embarrassed, “While my land is far beyond where the war was fought I was a young lad when it was finished. Many stories sounded quite...embellished by the time they arrived on our shores.”  
Faramir nodded, “My wife killed the Witch King. Our Queen lady Arwen while not formally in battle is a great healer. Our Queen’s grandmother, Galadriel trained Arwen how to fight in battle. Our King Aragorn grew up being trained by both elf men and women in how to fight in battle. I assure you in this land all have the ability to fight, the question that is asked is how many choose to use that training on a regular basis.”  
Faramir heard a slight sound and turned, there sat King Aragorn on the throne looking at both Faramir and the diplomat with a look that Faramir thought meant that he was amused. Queen Arwen had her fan up in front of her face as if to hide a smile.  
Eowyn was practically vibrating next to him although he wasn’t confident enough to say whether she was proud or just hoping that the king would let her show this man how thorough their training was.  
He quickly snapped his attention back to Aragorn as he started talking, “As my Steward so handily pointed out. We have no shame in our women taking up the sword as necessary. However, neither are we so eager for any to pick up the sword unless necessity truly demands it. Remind me Sir Girgloin to have a troubadour to attend us during your stay so that you might hear more of the War of the Ring. I fear it is too quickly fading from our memory.”  
Girgloin that was the man’s name, right. He needed to not forget that.  
“However since you face some concern on specifically Lady Eowyn’s ability to defend herself in battle I welcome you to train with her tomorrow morning, along with Queen Arwen. I am sure that if you wish for regular sparring partners and to hear even more tales of the War with the Ring, Legalos of Greenwood and Gimli of Erebor would welcome the conversation when they arrive later in the week.”  
Faramir smiled slightly at the look of fear entering Sir Girgloin’s face.  
“My king is to kind and generous....”  
King Aragorn started to speak but Faramir saw Queen Arwen a hand on Aragorn’s hand before interrupting.  
“My husband is very kind and generous is true but this is no inconvenience please let us show you.”  
Faramir saw the man reel back a bit from hearing the Queen speak. He felt a bit bad for the man clearly he had never actually spoke with an elf before. If he thought one was difficult to argue with. Then the dwarves were going to be a much more difficult time for this man to negotiate a treaty with.  
Queen Arwen smiled softly toward his wife, “Lady Eowyn, why don’t you go ahead and take Sir Girgloin to the training field?”  
His wife smiled at the Queen, “Of course my lady what are the rules for this bout?”  
The Queen laughed lightly, “First blood should do.”  
Faramir was pretty sure that the gulp that Sir Girgloin did wasn’t intended to be seen by the entirety of the courtiers, Stewards, and royals.  
Faramir followed the courtiers into the training hall, there his wife was already was strapping the last of her weapons on.  
Sir Girgloin was looking more and more green when looking at his wife.  
Faramir sighed, “Eowyn will be so disappointed if he passes out before the fight starts.”  
Aragorn laughed softly, “Perhaps but it would be better for trade talks if he did.”  
Faramir tilted his head, “True.”  
Girgloin made it to the actual battle but barely.  
When he got into position to start, Faramir winced. His position was so unbalanced that it seemed like an easy fight.  
Eowyn struck first and Girgloin met her hit.  
It took only four blows till Eowyn drew first blood.  
The thin streak of red down the man’s face declared her the clear winner.  
King Aragorn nodded slightly to Faramir.  
“Do you concede my wife’s ability to defend herself my lord?”  
Sir Girgloin sheepishly nodded, “Yes, my lord. I see that now. If it pleases my king, I would like leave to fix myself up.”  
King Aragorn nodded, “Of course, if you need healing let your valet know and my Queen can come and assist.”  
Sir Girgloin looked even more sickly as he hurried from the room.  
Faramir moved closer to his wife, “Beautifully deadly as always my dear.”  
Eowyn grinned up at him, “Why thank you dear. Best two out of three?”  
Faramir laughed, “Why not dear? Why not?”


End file.
